interloperfandomcom-20200214-history
List of known elements
Universal Elements There are 118 basic elements seen in the universe. * 1 - H - Hydrogen * 2 - He - Helium * 3 - Li - Lithium * 4 - Be - Beryllium * 5 - B - Boron * 6 - C - Carbon * 7 - N - Nitrogen * 8 - O - Oxygen * 9 - F - Fluorine * 10 - Ne - Neon * 11 - Na - Sodium * 12 - Mg - Magnesium * 13 - Al - Aluminum * 14 - Si - Silicon * 15 - P - Phosphorus * 16 - S - Sulfur * 17 - Cl - Chlorine * 18 - Ar - Argon * 19 - K - Potassium * 20 - Ca - Calcium * 21 - Sc - Scandium * 22 - Ti - Titanium * 23 - V - Vanadium * 24 - Cr - Chromium * 25 - Mn - Manganese * 26 - Fe - Iron * 27 - Co - Cobalt * 28 - Ni - Nickel * 29 - Cu - Copper * 30 - Zn - Zinc * 31 - Ga - Gallium * 32 - Ge - Germanium * 33 - As - Arsenic * 34 - Se - Selenium * 35 - Br - Bromine * 36 - Kr - Krypton * 37 - Rb - Rubidium * 38 - Sr - Strontium * 39 - Y - Yttrium * 40 - Zr - Zirconium * 41 - Nb - Niobium * 42 - Mo - Molybdenum * 43 - Tc - Technetium * 44 - Ru - Ruthenium * 45 - Rh - Rhodium * 46 - Pd - Palladium * 47 - Ag - Silver * 48 - Cd - Cadmium * 49 - In - Indium * 50 - Sn - Tin * 51 - Sb - Antimony * 52 - Te - Tellurium * 53 - I - Iodine * 54 - Xe - Xenon * 55 - Cs - Cesium * 56 - Ba - Barium * 57 - La - Lanthanum * 58 - Ce - Cerium * 59 - Pr - Praseodymium * 60 - Nd - Neodymium * 61 - Pm - Promethium * 62 - Sm - Samarium * 63 - Eu - Europium * 64 - Gd - Gadolinium * 65 - Tb - Terbium * 66 - Dy - Dysprosium * 67 - Ho - Holmium * 68 - Er - Erbium * 69 - Tm - Thulium * 70 - Yb - Ytterbium * 71 - Lu - Lutetium * 72 - Hf - Hafnium * 73 - Ta - Tantalum * 74 - W - Tungsten * 75 - Re - Rhenium * 76 - Os - Osmium * 77 - Ir - Iridium * 78 - Pt - Platinum * 79 - Au - Gold * 80 - Hg - Mercury * 81 - Tl - Thallium * 82 - Pb - Lead * 83 - Bi - Bismuth * 84 - Po - Polonium * 85 - At - Astatine * 86 - Rn - Radon * 87 - Fr - Francium * 88 - Ra - Radium * 89 - Ac - Actinium * 90 - Th - Thorium * 91 - Pa - Protactinium * 92 - U - Uranium * 93 - Np - Neptunium * 94 - Pu - Plutonium * 95 - Am - Americium * 96 - Cm - Curium * 97 - Bk - Berkelium * 98 - Cf - Californium * 99 - Es - Einsteinium * 100 - Fm - Fermium * 101 - Md - Mendelevium * 102 - No - Nobelium * 103 - Lr - Lawrencium * 104 - Rf - Rutherfordium * 105 - Db - Dubnium * 106 - Sg - Seaborgium * 107 - Bh - Bohrium * 108 - Hs - Hassium * 109 - Mt - Meitnerium * 110 - Ds - Darmstadtium * 111 - Rg - Roentgenium * 112 - Cn - Copernicium * 113 - Nh - Nihonium * 114 - Fl - Flerovium * 115 - Mc - Moscovium * 116 - Lv - Livermorium * 117 - Ts - Tennessine * 118 - Og - Oganesson Non-Periodic Elements Beyond the basic 118 are the Non-Periodic elements, which are only found in the Interloper Project and do not occur in real life. * 119 - Ly - Lyconium